Thick as Thieves
Objective *Win the trust of the female thieves in the Ruins of Heavenspeak Fort. Details Accept Ophis' Request (Rival Thieves) *Kill 10 male bandits near the Aernst Castle ruins in the south Accept Betiah's Request (Cyclops Care) *Feed Ophis' pet cyclops. * A Matter of Myrmidons must be completed to receive this from Betiah. Walkthrough Before approaching the female bandits equip any male members in your party with a Set of Lady's Garb or Captain's Armor Set, available at the Black Cat. If you do not you will be unable to speak with Ophis, the leader of the bandits, and instead be attacked on sight. Once this quest is completed, if you carry the badge you receive in your inventory they will not attack even if you're a male (no need for the lady's garb afterwards). The female bandits along the road leading here will be replaced by wolves and the ones in the fort itself will be friendly. The quest itself is made up of two tasks, similar to No Honor Among Thieves. Completing either task is enough but doing both will give a bigger reward. This walkthrough will go through the quest in the order needed for the full reward but you can skip either section if you're only doing one of the tasks. Rival Thieves: '''Begin with speaking with Ophis who's residing in the smaller tower above the gate, next to the lever that opens it. Answer yes when she asks if you want to join them, which will give you the task to kill ten of the male bandits in the south. If you're only planning to do this task skip Cyclops Care and go down to Rival Thieves Continued. '''Cyclops Care: Speak with Betiah who's standing behind the gate. She asks for someone to feed Ophis' pet Cyclops in her stead even once. Head west to where the Cyclops is and slay one of the Goblins* outside the palisade. Carry its corpse and lay it down in front of the Cyclops. This may take several tries as the beast will not always notice the corpse and keep staring at the sky. Keep at it until the cyclops grabs the goblin and eats it. If you're only doing this task report back to Betiah and then Ophis to finish the quest. If you're completing both tasks don't report back just yet and read on. *Also works with Hobgoblins Rival Thieves continued: Travel to south Gransys and slay ten members of the male bandit gang known as the Iron Hammer Bandits. Only bandits inside or in the direct vicinity of The Ruins of Aernst Castle count as "Male Bandits". Male Bandits encountered elsewhere do not count towards the total. It is not necessary to kill the ones inside the castle. For those that aim to complete No Honor Among Thieves to obtain Maul's Badge of Amity it is advised to leave the bandits inside the keep alone as killing them will break that particular quest line and prevent Maul giving the Arisen the quest. Return to Heavenspeak Fort. First speak with Betiah if you're doing Cyclops' Care as well, otherwise go straight to Ophis for your reward. Notes *If you're playing as a male character or have a male pawn in your party, equip them with either Lady's Garb or Servant's Garb prior to talking to Ophis, or she and the rest of the bandits in the fort will turn hostile towards your party. **Ophis has been known to bug out and attack players regardless of wearing female clothing. Please refer to Ophis' page for solutions. *Killing the Cyclops north of the Female Bandit camp inside the large wooden structure (Ophis' Domain) breaks this quest as of now. (Tested up to six game weeks no reset on the Cyclops.) As of Dark Arisen, the quest will still be locked out if you kill the Cyclops. *Completing A Matter of Myrmidons is required in order to hear Betiah's quest dialogue. Category:Sidequests